Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance stalker
by Denisse Hearfilia
Summary: El amor no correspondido y las posibles rivalidades que sentía la hacían volverse una mujer a punto de perder el juicio, ¿llegara "esa" salvación a cambiar su triste vida?
1. Chapter 1: La misteriosa desaparición

**¡Hola! Hm… este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y como me gusta Vocaloid, bueno me inspire en una de sus canciones para hacer un… bueno, ya verán c:**

**Nada me pertenece la canción es originalmente de Vocaloid, específicamente de Nico Nico Douga… alguien de allí(?) y Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro-san(?)**

* * *

Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (stalker)

Cap 1: La misteriosa desaparición

"_Rival de amor…rival de amor…" cuando Juvia pensaba esas palabras, siempre significaba que alguna chica desaparecería enseguida, por acercarse demasiado a su amado, esa persona que la volvió una insana por la simple razón de que constantemente recibía rechazos de parte de el…era un idiota, que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero era su idiota, y eliminaría a todo lo que lo distrajera, que hiciera que la ignorara, no importa el costo. Al estar tan obsesionada con el chico, no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en su misma situación, pero por ella._

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Déjeme ir con usted por favor!- Juvia corría tras el chico semidesnudo.

-vuelve al gremio Juvia, este trabajo lo debo cumplir con mi grupo- mirándola seriamente se dirigió a ella, a lo que la chica solo se detuvo mirando al suelo.

-G-Gray-sama… ¡Juvia quiere ser de su grupo!- lo grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano, el moreno ya estaba muy lejos.

Riéndose…feliz…con su grupo… con Lucy…

Juvia no desconfiaba "mucho" de Erza, pues sabia su pasado con Jellal, pero…

-Lucy…-susurro esta, sus ojos habían perdido brillo y su cuerpo deslumbraba una extraña aura celeste.

Pasó una semana. Gray, Erza, Lucy y Natsu aun no regresaban de su misión, extrañamente, Juvia tampoco estaba, el gremio entero estaba preocupado, hasta que Juvia apareció, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Juvia esta en casa!- grita contenta, gritar así era típico de Natsu, pero en ella era extraño.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla y hacerme miles y miles de preguntas.

-Juvia esta bien, Juvia se fue… de viaje, para despejarse un poco- dice tratando de explicarlo todo.

-Juvia…tu que has estado fuera, ¿no sabes algo de Natsu y los demás?- Lisanna miraba inquietantemente a Juvia esperando una respuesta.

-Juvia… Juvia no sabe nada- puso un rostro preocupado –¡Juvia esta preocupada por Gray-sama! –abrazó a la albina, mientras empezaba a llorar.

-tranquila, ¡ellos son unos de los grupos mas fuertes! ¡Son todo un hombre no les puede pasar nada!- todos quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza por el comentario de Elfman, Juvia se fue corriendo, al estar ya sola, su rostro cambio de expresión al instante. Lo único que no noto fue que, una pequeña chica de corto cabello azulado y algo alborotado la observaba, y noto algo raro en su ropa, algo dorado.

Al día siguiente, el perdido grupo hasta ese día había regresado, todos iban ir directamente a saludarlos y llenarlos a preguntas, como había ocurrido con Juvia, pero se detuvieron al instante al ver la forma en la que habían llegado y el rostro de estos. Se formo un ambiente de silencio incomodo.

-O-oe... ¿Que sucede?- dijo Gaajel para romper el tenso ambiente -¿Y Lucy?-

El rostro de Natsu se puso peor que antes, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, Gray estaba como en shock, técnicamente no tenía expresión. Erza, como era de esperarse, aguantando sus lágrimas y miro a todos seriamente, pero con un semblante triste.

-Lucy… Lucy…- sin soportarlo mas se le escapo una lagrima- Lucy ha desaparecido, se fue a caminar hace unos días y luego encontramos su ropa al lado de un río, junto a unos mechones de cabello-

Fue un impacto tan fuerte para el Gremio, que nadie pudo decir nada, todos estaban absolutamente en shock, hasta que el suave llanto de Wendy empezó a sentirse, para convertirse en un desgarrador grito, seguido por todos los demás, menos Natsu, quien solo calló de rodillas, estaba temblando.

-no pude decírselo… n-no fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía… no la protegí lo suficiente y ahora por eso ella esta…- susurraba Natsu, su dolor era tan grande que sentía que todo era su culpa al 100% y aun mas.

Juvia entró al gremio, al ver el estado en el que estaban todos, se dio cuenta que ya sabían la verdad.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia estaba preocupada!- dijo y se lanzo sobre un destruido Gray, este le lanzo una mirada de tanta tristeza, que hizo que Juvia se estremeciera un poco, increíblemente, Gray la abrazó y desahogo todo su llanto, Juvia sentía algo de culpa, pero se le desvanecía enseguida al pensar que ahora Gray la miraría a ella, aun así, esa reacción aun la dejaba algo celosa.

-Gray-sama… ¿amaba a Lucy?- sus celos momentáneos la llevaron, inconcientemente, a preguntar eso.

El moreno se separo al instante de ella, mirándola de una forma tan fría y con desprecio, que la chica sintió como si le clavaran una espada en el pecho.

-J-Juvia no quería…- quiso explicar la chica pero...- urusai- interrumpió Gray.

-esa pregunta ni siquiera debiste haberla hecho, he perdido a mi mejor amiga, a una compañera, a una excelente mujer que siempre me ha apoyado en todo, una chica como ninguna otra- Juvia escuchaba estas palabras en silencio, sentía rabia, y a la ves alegría por escuchar "amiga".

-además- continuó -como podría interesarme alguien… ¿que ama un gran amigo?- miro a Natsu, Juvia lo hizo también, quien estaba solo en un rincón del gremio, el animo estaba algo mas calmado, pero si alguien se atrevía a solo acercársele a Natsu, este explotaría y destruiría todo.

Algo se rompió en Juvia, sentía un sentimiento horrible en el pecho, era la culpa, culpa que la seguiría comiendo por mucho tiempo.

-Juvia lo siente… Juvia no quiso…- sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, mientras miraba al moreno.

- ya, ya…-la abrazó- no lo sabias, descuida, tu no tienes la culpa –dice y le desordena el pelo, tratando de sonreírle, aun que tristemente.

_No tienes la culpa…No tienes la culpa…No tienes la culpa…_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blue Pegasus, el Gremio amigo de Fairy Tail, apareció para ayudar y pasar un buen rato con todos, pero al ver el animo en que estaban, y escuchar lo que había sucedido, lo único que podían hacer era tratar de animarlos de una…u otra forma…

-Wendy-san… esta tan linda…- dijo un joven rubio, llamado Eve Thylm, mirándola como perdido, a lo que la joven se sonrojo al instante.

-A-Arigato… Eve-san…- dijo esta, sonriéndole.

-Wendy-san…yo se que no es el momento apropiado pero… ¡cásate conmigo! ¡Prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo!- sacando al instante un anillo de quien sabe donde –¡tendremos hermosos hijos una casa tu te iras conmigo a mi gremio y tendremos un mayordomo llamado Sebastian!- al parecer Eve tenia toda la vida proyectada, mientras una pobre Wendy no sabia donde esconderse por la vergüenza.

Un golpe fuerte hizo saltar a los dos jóvenes, un tercer chico de cabellos negros interrumpió su conversación golpeando la mesa y mirando a Eve con desprecio.

-baka… ¿¡no crees que estamos pasando por un triste momento para que además tu vengas y nos traigas otra?- Romeo estaba muy enojado, se le notaba en los ojos y en… el aura negra que había a su alrededor._  
_  
-¿eh?... ¿acaso estas celoso?- el rubio chico se puso de pie para encararlo, por la directa pregunta, Romeo se puso rojo como un tomate, pero aun así lo miro directamente a los ojos, un ambiente tenso se dio en ese lugar y se podía casi ver como sus miradas expulsaban un pequeño rayo hacia el otro.

Algo que ellos dos no habían notado excepto Wendy, era que todo el Gremio los estaba viendo, la pobre chica se hubiera desmayado de vergüenza si no fuera por que Erza llego a interceder, con solo una mirada de su parte, el par de chicos hicieron lo mismo que hacían Gray y Natsu para que Erza no los golpeara.

-Wendy…- la pelirroja mujer la miro con un gesto casi maternal, Wendy se sentía aliviada hasta que..

-¡decídete! ¡No dejes esto para después y elige de una ves!- tenia un rostro de niña emocionada, mientras todos caen de espaldas.

-me alegro que la estén pasando bien- el chico de cabello rosa se puso de pie y miro a todos muy enojado- Wendy, acompáñame- dijo y sin mas salio del gremio – ¡vamos a buscar a Lucy!-

-H-¡Hai!- la chica le agradeció internamente a Natsu mientras salía corriendo del lugar

* * *

**Bueno pensaba hacerlo en un solo cap, pero hasta aquí me llego la inspiración, me pondré a rolear un poco, seguro me la devolverá(?)**

**reviews, reviews everywere :3 (?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Invitado esperadoInesperado

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente espero que sea de su agrado, como es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail puede que falle en algunas cosas de las personalidades de los personajes, gomen e.e**

* * *

Cap 2: Invitado esperado/Inesperado

Un joven chico de cabellos, increíblemente, rosados estaba caminando junto a una pequeña de larga cabellera azulada, al parecer ambos iban algo apresurados y tensos, hasta que Wendy decidió romper el silencio

-N-Natsu-san… por favor, gomennasai por lo que paso en el gremio, no era mi intención…- no termino la frase y solo miro al suelo muy apenada

-no tienes por que disculparte, Wendy… - la seria expresión de Natsu cambio a una sonrisa hacia Wendy –después de todo, no es tu culpa que Romeo y Eve se peleen por ti- al ver que la chica se sonrojaba exageradamente no puedo evitar reír un poco, le hacia falta, no lo había hecho desde el primer minuto de la desaparición de Lucy

-N-¡Natsu! ¡No te burles!- la pequeña empezó a protestar mientras Natsu seguía con sus jugarretas haciendo muecas y escapando de ella, aun que sea en ese momento, pudo pasarla bien, al parecer, Wendy no se daba cuenta de ese hermoso don que tenia de alegrar a la gente solo con unas palabras, gestos o simplemente su presencia.

* * *

-¡Es que ese chico es idiota o solo se hace! ¡Como es posible que halla vuelto a ese lugar tan peligroso y solo!- La furia de Makarov se hacia sentir en todo el gremio, y por razones mayores, no estaba en el momento en que Natsu ya se había marchado

-Maestro, cálmese por favor- Mirajane lo miraba algo nerviosa, con una gotita en la cabeza

Erza después del incidente con Romeo y Eve, se sentía algo culpable, así que solo por eso se quedo sentada y pensativa

-¡Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-sama!- no dejaba de repetir Juvia al ver que Gray no le ponía atención, ella casi siempre estaba escondida, espiándolo, y matando con la mirada a quien se le acercara

-¡Maldición Juvia! ¡Urusai!- Gray se paró bruscamente y golpeó la mesa con su mano, la verdad este asunto de que Lucy halla desaparecido y que además, Natsu halla ido a buscarla poniendo en el mismo peligro a Wendy

-Deberías medir el tono de voz que usas en una hermosa dama como Juvia- con solo oír esa horrible voz, Gray sintió que un terrible deseo de golpear

-Lyon… no te metas donde no te llaman…- casi se podía sentir el mismo ambiente de tensión que hubo con Romeo y Eve, quienes estaban junto a Erza lo mas tranquilos posibles, por razones obvias

-si se trata de Proteger a Juvia, siempre me incumbe- el albino chico se acerco a Juvia y la tomo de la cintura, esta aun estaba shockeada por el grito de Gray a su persona

hubo un ambiente de tensión entre ellos, parecía un año entero de silencio

-bien, yo me la llevo a dar un paseo, haber si se logra mejorar de ese gran susto que paso por TU culpa- al parecer Lyon estaba disfrutando el dejar mal parado a Gray, este no dijo nada pues de cierto modo, sabia que Lyon tenia razón y solo chispeó la lengua y miro a otro lado

-_Gray-sama… vamos detenlo, dile que soy tuya y abrázame…_- pero nada, estos eran los pensamientos de Juvia mientras caminaban hacia la salida del Gremio, una ves afuera, al ver que su "amado" no hizo nada por recuperarla, empezó a llorar, pero no de esa forma dramática y exagerada como era de costumbre, esta ves si estaba muy dolida.

Lyon solo la abrazó, sabia perfectamente que no podía hacer nada en ese preciso momento, además de dejarla desahogarse en su pecho.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo así, hasta que Juvia lo miro a los ojos, aun con lagrimas en el, a lo que Lyon solo pudo sonrojarse, sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-P-Por que… ¿Por qué Lyon-sama es tan bueno con Juvia? ¿Por qué Gray-sama no es como Lyon-sama?- estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, pero antes que lo hiciera, Lyon le beso la frente y la miro frente a frente

-Por que el bruto que esta allá dentro no sabe lo que tiene, Juvia abre los ojos, afuera hay miles de chicos que darían lo que fuera por tener a una chica tan atenta, linda y buena como tu, hasta…..- Juvia escuchaba estas palabras increíblemente alagada y sonrojada, nunca nadie la había tratado de una forma tan linda y preocupada, sentía como si ese vacío que Gray dejaba en ella por la poca y nada de atención que le daba, se hubiera llenado por ese momento con las palabras de Lyon

-¿H-Hasta?...- La chica no sabia que mas decir

-…Nada, olvídalo…bien, Juvia-san, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo para subirte el animo?- le dijo con una amable sonrisa, a lo que esta asintió un tanto sonrojada

Lyon tenia sus razones para decirle lo que sentía por ella iba mas allá que simple "amor a primera vista"

* * *

-eh… pero que… -¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- ….

* * *

Natsu llevaba a una muy cansada Wendy en sus hombros, podrá ser una Dragón Slayer y todo eso pero eso no quita que sea aun una niña que se cansa con tanta caminata, después de todo, de ella fue la idea que se fueran caminando en con tal de que Natsu no tuviera esos típicos mareos que le dan siempre en los transportes, y de forma de pago decidió llevarla para que pueda descansar un poco, se veían como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron. Hasta que después de un rato Wendy despierta.

-Natsu… puedes bajarme ahora si quie…-dejó de hablar al ver el rostro del chico

-Wendy… mira- le señala un árbol, donde se podían ver las llaves de Lucy dentro del tronco

Natsu las toma con decisión y trata de acordarse como demonios se traía a los espíritus celestiales a este mundo

-h-hm veamos… ¡puerta del mundo celestial ábrete!..No no es así… creo que era… ¡yo te invoco espíritus celestiales del mas allá o acá que se yo! ¡Aaag! ¡Aparezcan de una vez! –Natsu pierde la paciencia y empieza a agitar fuertemente las llaves, olvidando que Wendy sigue en su espalda.

-N-N- ¡Natsu-san aun estoy aquí!- la mareada chica estaba a punto de soltarse y, en efecto, se soltó y cayó sobre dos chicos, quienes chocaron y estaban semi inconcientes en el suelo

-W-Wendy-san, ¿estas bien?- Pregunta un noqueado Romeo, y recibe una patada algo confusa

-N-No le hables a mi futura esposa idiota- La avergonzada Wendy se puso de pie rápidamente pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez

Natsu miro a todos y quedo sorprendido

-¡como llegaron aquí tan rápido!- Erza, que era la que acostumbraba a responder, pero ahora estaba ocupada con los chicos, alentando a Wendy a decidir como si se tratara de vida o muerte

-transporte, ¿no es obvio?- responde Gray cruzado de brazos, ahora siempre esperaría alguna tonta discusión con Natsu, pero este ahora estaba mas serio de lo normal.

-Encontré las llaves de Lucy, seguro los Espíritus estos saben donde esta, pero no puedo llamarlos…- decía algo confundido, rascándose la cabeza, como si se tratara de una prueba de Matemáticas.

-¡idiota! ¡La única que puede invocarlos es Lucy! Deberías saberlo- mientras Gray decía esto, aparece Loki detrás de Natsu

-de hecho, yo puedo aparecer cuando quiera- A Natsu no le gustaba que el se apareciera así derepente, y lo odiaba por…

-¡Lucy mi amor yo voy a rescatarte!- …razones obvias

-La verdad es que no podía sabir del mundo celestial, algún tipo de magia que aun no podemos identificar bloqueaba la salida, afortunadamente pude salir para rescatar a mi amada-

-vuelve a tu mundo maldito espíritu con exceso de gel- Natsu estaba a punto de fulminarlo con la mirada… y con todo

-¡Bueno, apúrense vamos a buscar a Lucy!... pero… deberían saber… que la persona que se llevo a Lucy es…-

* * *

-Q-¿Que?...- Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba totalmente sorprendida de lo que escucho decir a Lyon, estaban en un restaurante de esos que son muy costosos y solo van los que de verdad tienen dinero.

-Si… pensé que era lo mejor… así tu podías ser feliz con Gray- el albino miró al suelo, la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero, dicen que cuando se ama de verdad, se hace todo para que esa persona especial sea feliz.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Juvia se puso de pie y se acerco a Lyon, le tomo el rostro y le dio un tierno y tímido beso, Lyon estaba sorprendido y sonrojadazo, pero no iba a perder esa oportunidad y correspondió enseguida, después se separaron por falta de oxigeno

-L-Lyon…sama… l-lo siento…Juvia no…- Lyon se puso de pie y la abrazó amorosamente

-Juvia…yo te amo…por eso lo hice, te pido que me disculpes…- Juvia le tomo la mano y lo sacó fuera del restaurante, por que la gente empezaba a pensar que todo era un teatro y eso no le gustaba

-Juvia estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo…Juvia debió saber que el amor de su vida no era Gray-sama, sino Lyon-sama y esta feliz de haberse dado cuenta- Juvia sentía su corazón palpitar muy rápidamente, tal vez no conozca a Lyon desde mucho, pero se sintió que el lucho mas por ella que lo que Gray jamás había hecho y hará. Gestos dulces, pequeños detalles, atención y amor es lo que toda mujer desea.

Lyon sintió ser por ese instante, el hombre mas feliz del mundo, nunca pensó que aquella chica, que perseguía y estaba peor que obsesionada con Gray, a la que daba por perdida y que nunca podría tener, abriría los ojos y se daría cuenta de lo mucho que el deseaba ocupar el lugar que Gray desperdiciaba, pero lamentablemente esos pensamientos desaparecieron al acordarse lo que había hecho.

-Casi siento que quiero morir al pensar que tendré que irme y no volver a verte jamás- Juvia lo miró sorprendida

-P-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?-

-Los de tu gremio me buscarán y querrán acabar conmigo por lo que hice, lo sabes…pero al menos me iré con tu hermosa imagen diciendo que me amas- Miro a otro lado sonrojado y sonriendo, pero cuando volvió su mirada a Juvia, esta estaba muy seria

-Lyon-sama, yo nunca me separaré de ti-

* * *

-¡Lucy!- Natsu derribó la puerta con fuerza, encontrando a una chica en el suelo, cubierta solo con una sabana, al parecer no había comido en días y a pesar de que estaba muy enferma e inconciente en ese minuto, aun se le veía tan linda como siempre.

En la casa de Grandine, como así la llamaba Wendy, estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y Blue Pegasus, ya que se sabe perfectamente que a Grandine no le gustan los humanos. El único que estaba adentro era Natsu, que insistió hasta el cansancio para poder estar junto a Lucy

-hm… q-que pasó…donde estoy…- Lucy empezó a abrir los ojos, ahora mismo todos esperarían un momento romántico y meloso, pero todos sabemos que Natsu es demasiado "Natsu" para eso.

-¡LUUUCY! ¡ESTABA PREOCUPADO TENGO ALGO QUE PREGUNTARTE!- se le tiró encima como si se tratara de vida o muerte,

-N-¡Natsu no respiro!- respondió una sonrojada Lucy

-¡necesito que me respondas algo!- se le acerca mucho con una mirada de expectación que asustaba un poco

-s-¿si?- Lucy estaba demasiado sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía del chico

-¡cuando desapareciste empecé a sentir un malestar horrible en el pecho y no había comido ninguna cosa que no fuera fuego!, pensaba en ti día y noche, a veces lloraba, ¡yo nunca lloro! Y si te nombraban me ponía peor, o si un chico hablaba lujuriosamente sobre ti lo mandaba lejos [una de las razones de por que Fairy Tail tiene mas problemas que antes] incluso ahora mismo, siento muchas ganas de besarte, ¡nunca había sentido algo así y no lo entiendo! ¡Que hechizo me lanzaste! ¡Explícame por favor que no logro entender!- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Lucy, quien escuchaba todo muy sorprendida, después solo sonrió

-Natsu…-

-¿¡si?- dijo un expectante Natsu que esperaba la respuesta a su "mal" como niño pequeño

-yo también te amo- le respondió y lo besó, un beso inexperto por que ninguno había tenido novio/a antes, pero muy sincero.

Después de unos minutos, Natsu salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa y comunico:

-Lucy ya esta mejor, y tengo nueva novia- lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo casi inocentemente, todos se alegraron por el, excepto Loki.

Finalmente Lucy volvió al gremio con todos y en brazos de Natsu, todos iban felices, hasta que Natsu se acordó…

-voy a matarlo…- un aura oscura rodeó al chico

-¡detente! ¡Que quemas a Lucy!- Erza lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo mandó a la entrada del gremio, mientras ágilmente tomaba a Lucy en el aire

-no se si es mas peligroso que Erza me lleve, o que Natsu se enoje cuando me lleva- pensó la rubia chica con una gotita en la cabeza.

-entonces… esa cosa dorada que encontraste en el traje de Juvia…- preguntó Lisanna

-fue un malentendido, no era el cabello de Lucy-chan, era un material barato de esos que se usan en los carnavales

Lucy no pudo no sentirse ofendida por el comentario de Levy

* * *

Natsu aun aturdido, entró al gremio y encontró una nota

_Querido gremio Fairy Tail:_

_Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por estos maravillosos momentos_  
_que me han regalado, Juvia esta feliz de haberlos conocido a todos_  
_Les escribo esta carta para decirles que me he ido para no volver,_  
_por favor no se molesten en buscarme, estoy muy feliz al lado del hombre_  
_que amo, Lyon-sama._  
_Espero que Lucy este bien y que me disculpe por_  
_pensar que era una rival de amor y por todo el daño que Lyon-sama_  
_y yo le causamos._  
_Les deseo a todos lo mejor y posiblemente no sepan más de Juvia,_  
_Lyon-sama dejó una carta para su gremio también._

_Los quiere_

_Juvia Loxar._

_PD: Si intentan buscar a Lyon-sama para venganza, Juvia los matara, los amo._

Natsu no pudo y ni platea vengarse por razones obvias.

* * *

**Bien espero que les halla gustado, no era lo que tenia en mente, pero la primera parte era muy predecible por el comportamiento de Juvia, Finalmente esto fue JuviaxLyon por que encuentro que Gray es muy desatento con Juvia y Lyon es como un príncipe azul(?) seguramente olvide algunos detalles por ahí e.e… ella realmente al principio estaba muy feliz de que Lucy desapareciera(?) hm… ah si, puse a Wendy con esos pretendientes por que me gustaría ver algo mas de romance en ella, ami me gusta con Eve solo por que es rubio(?) ahí ustedes elegirán xD la mayoría de mis historias no tendrán mas de 3 cap, máximo 4, no me gusta dejar el suspenso, bien, eso(?) bye.**


End file.
